Heart Shaped Box
by misskrum
Summary: Hermione é uma estudante brilhante que é obrigada a efectuar um estágio com um dos mais promissores pintores da sua geração. AU, WIP
1. Além

**Título**: Heart-Shaped Box

**Sinopse**: Hermione é uma estudante brilhante que é obrigada a efectuar um estágio com um dos mais promissores pintores da sua geração.

**Ship**: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

**Classificação**: M

**Género**: Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer**: Não são meus, se fossem estariam juntos... Ou não.

**Observação**: Esta fic é universo alternativo. Não existe Lord Voldemort, nem a magia. Se não gostam, não leiam.

* * *

**Heart-Shaped Box**

_por misskrum_

* * *

**Além**

_Era o fim._

_Memórias a preto e branco de um passado não muito distante tingem o meu presente. Não que o meu presente tenha cor. Já não vejo cores, vejo pigmentos. Não vejo felicidade, vejo encenações. Não vejo sonhos, vejo mudanças. _

_E tudo isto me afecta de uma maneira que eu nunca pensei que afectasse._

_Porque é que ele me mudou?_

_Porque é que eu o mudei?_

_Porque é que não continuamos o que éramos, porque é que eu não o deixei com a sua arte e ele não me deixou com a minha lógica?_

_Chegou o fim, finalmente._

_Não posso dizer que sinto muito com a "separação", ou que quisesse ficar. Eu _não_ ficaria. Não valeria a pena, já não somos os mesmos que éramos há uns meses atrás. _

_É a altura certa para seguir em frente, eu sei._

_Mas nunca pensei que o definitivo doesse tanto. Nunca pensei que o definitivo fosse... para sempre._

_. _

_Amarroto o papel que me trouxe ali pela primeira vez, deixo-o cair no chão e vou embora._

_Sem olhar para trás._

* * *

**N/A**: Quem? Quando? Como? HAHAHAHA


	2. Começos

**Título**: Heart-Shaped Box

**Sinopse**: Hermione é uma estudante brilhante que é obrigada a efectuar um estágio com um dos mais promissores pintores da sua geração.

**Ship**: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

**Classificação**: M

**Género**: Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer**: Não são meus, se fossem estariam juntos... Ou não.

**Observação**: Esta fic é universo alternativo. Não existe Lord Voldemort, nem a magia. Se não gostam, não leiam.

* * *

**Heart-Shaped Box**

_por misskrum_

* * *

**Começos**

O despertador toca _aquela_ adorável música de Billie Holiday. De qualquer forma, Hermione não necessita dele, pois ela acorda sempre mais cedo. Na verdade, o despertador só está lá para ela ouvir aquela música específica todos os dias.

"_You're my thrill_", ela finge acompanhar Holiday naquela canção, como tem feito todos os dias desde que chegou a Londres.

Harry tinha dito que ela era sortuda o bastante para ganhar a bolsa de estudo e assim poder viver sozinha, pois ao não ter de pagar uma fortuna para estudar em Oxford, os seus pais puderam arrendar-lhe aquele pequeno apartamento para ela estar à vontade.

Tinha sido fantástico, _no começo._ Não havia ninguém para lhe dizer que deveria comer, quando ela estava em partes importantíssimas do seu estudo, não haviam ruídos chatos e persistentes quando ela se queria concentrar... Mas também não havia ninguém para gargalhar nos momentos mais leves, nem haviam amigos por perto.

A _inteligente_ Hermione tinha-se esquecido que talvez estivesse acostumada demais a viver rodeada de pessoas, tendo crescido num colégio interno. Mas nada mudaria agora, ela estava ali para triunfar, para mostrar que ela era mais que lógica e razão. Ela podia, e iria, interpretar e fazer todas aquelas coisas... E ela iria conseguir. Era o que dizia a si própria todos os dias.

Acabou por se distrair com o correio. Havia uma carta de Harry e Ron! Parecia que tudo estava bem em Manchester. Tinha umas saudades doentias dos dois, especialmente do Ron – embora ela não admitisse, nem sobre tortura. Sentia falta da maneira como eles riam, da maneira como a abraçavam, da maneira como ela se sentia parte de um todo.

E agora estava sozinha...

E atrasada para a aula de História da Arte... Outra vez.

Não tinha sido de propósito, mas sim um somatório de problemas. Tinha ficado até tarde a tentar entender o que raio aquela professora queria que eles vissem no quadro e era oficial: aquela disciplina estava-a a tirar do sério. Era subjectivo demais, era problemático demais. Já não era ler alguns livros e aproveitar toda essa informação. Era... imaginar! Hermione Granger não imagina... Ela sabe.

Tinha chegado ao ponto de escandalizar a professora Trelawney com as suas opiniões sobre os pintores abstraccionistas. Claro que no final acabou por levar um trabalho extra sobre o assunto, o que não ajudou. Foi exactamente esse trabalho que ela esteve a terminar na noite anterior. Como é que queriam que ela visse seja lá bem o que fosse naquele monte de riscos sem noção?

Agarrou alguns livros, olhou para o relógio e amaldiçoou Cormac, o que ela fazia todos os dias antes de ter História da Arte. Amaldiçoou-se a si mesma por lhe dar ouvidos, também.

Cormac era o seu único amigo nas redondezas. Não que ela alguma vez o tivesse considerado amigo antes de ali chegar. Ela tinha-o usado para fazer ciúmes ao Ron... Com resultados piores para o lado dela do que para Ron.

Depois de alguns dias na cidade, foi uma alegria tremenda ver alguém familiar. Ela não era exactamente aquilo a que se podia chamar _social_, e fazer amigos do nada sempre tinha sido difícil.

Costumavam sair da faculdade juntos. Ele vivia não muito longe dela, e então faziam companhia um ao outro. Foi numa das primeira vezes que fizeram esse trajecto que Hermione lhe confidenciou que não era boa a escolher disciplinas – "_porque não podia ter todas?"_ – e lhe perguntou a opinião dele em algumas que ela deveria escolher. Cormac praticamente a obrigou a escolher História da Arte, e mesmo com ela se mostrando um bocado contra a ideia, acabou por seguir os instintos dele.

A pior decisão da sua vida, de certeza.

Pior do que esse momento só quando, um mês mais tarde e já farta dos ataques da professora Trelawney, ela se decidiu a mudar de disciplina e descobriu que já não podia.

Ai, como ela quis esganar Cormac naquele momento.

"_Disciplina interessante em qualquer curso_", ele disse. Claro que sim, não se viu?

.

Correu pelo campus da universidade até chegar ao anfiteatro onde aquelas _fantásticas_ aulas tinham lugar. Felizmente a louca da Trelawney ainda não tinha chegado. Pelo menos isso. Respirou fundo, contou até dez, recontou até dez mais duas vezes, e entrou.

Não conseguia perceber como tanta gente se sujeitava àquela tortura. Haviam até duas raparigas que ela considerava doidas pela maneira entusiasta que saudavam a professora Trelawney e pareciam absorver o que quer que ela dizia. Lavender Brown, seria esse o nome de uma? Um nome demasiado_ colorido_ na sua opinião. Nem sabia o nome da outra rapariga.

Sentou-se numa das mesas mais afastadas da pequena secretária da professora e fixou o tecto. Era a sua actividade preferida naquela aula. Quem diria, Hermione Granger a se comportar como uma comum mortal?

Ouviu murmúrios que provavelmente significavam que a louca tinha chegado nos seus trajes largos e hippies e Hermione fechou os olhos à espera que a sua penitência chegasse.

- Miss Granger? Chamada oral – ela disse num tom baixo mas perfeitamente perceptível a Hermione.

Ela levantou-se calmamente e dirigiu-se à secretária da professora, onde ao lado num cavalete estava uma reprodução de um quadro de Franz Marc, _Tierschicksale_.

- Sabe o que tem a fazer Miss Granger...

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e começou a dizer tudo aquilo que tinha decorado no dia anterior.

- Tierschicksale foi pintado por Franz Marc, no ano de 1913. É do estilo expressionista e foi pintado a óleo. Também é conhecido por "O Destino dos Animais". Foi dos últimos quadros de Marc e provavelmente é dos mais conhecidos. Conseguimos detectar que as cores principais são os laranjas, os acastanhados, os verdes e os azuis. Estão representados pelos menos nove animais, que podem ser bastantes coisas pela forma... ah... abstracta como estão pintados... –

- Chega – cortou a professora secamente. – Miss Granger, quando a aula acabar venha falar comigo. Sente-se agora e _preste atenção_... Que bem precisa.

.

O que será que queria? Ela estava a ser objectiva, a dizer _factos_. Não são factos aquilo que se deve saber? Talvez aquele comentário pessoal devesse ter sido omitido, mas não conseguiu resistir. Era tão... Estúpido. Não é que Hermione não gostasse de arte, ela gostava. Mas gostava daquele género de arte que faz sentido. Que alguém olha e gosta, porque é bonito e parece real. Hermione nunca gostou de coisas que não conseguisse perceber.

Hermione não estava nada feliz quando a aula acabou e ela se encaminhou para a professora.

Trelawney era bastante teatral. Juntando os óculos gigantes à roupa hippie e ao seu ar de que uma catástrofe está sempre prestes a rebentar... Hermione não a conseguia levar a sério.

- Miss Granger, eu estou preocupada com o seu desempenho na minha aula. A sua classificação anda perto do D, e com essa nota você poderá perder a sua bolsa. Sei ainda que pretende se formar com honra para depois passar para Direito, o que neste momento não vai ser fácil. Pode ter notas maravilhosas em todas as disciplinas, mas não as vai ter a esta, e ninguém vai apagar um D, ainda por cima se for um D-. Não, escute-me – disse ela teatralmente quando Hermione ameaçava interromper – neste pequeno trabalho que eu lhe mandei fazer, eu apenas queria que você percebesse, sentisse, interpretasse... E você falhou. Nem ao D chegou, Miss Granger. É uma pena, mas ao continuar assim... Você não vai conseguir entrar em Direito pela porta grande.

Hermione estava chocada. Não chegar ao D? Mas como assim? Ela tirava A+ em **todas** as disciplinas! Estava aborrecida, chateada consigo por não conseguir entender. Talvez ela precisasse estudar mais. Era isso, ela ia-se matar se fosse preciso, mas ela estava disposta a tudo para tirar um A+ naquela disciplina específica.

- Eu tenho uma sugestão – disse Trelawney calmamente. Olhou para a aluna na sua frente que parecia que tinha engolido um sapo e sorriu. – Um estágio, Miss Granger. Tenho excelentes contactos no meio, sendo neta de uma das melhores pintoras de sempre. Cassandra Trelawney, como já ouviu falar.

Hermione assentiu desconfiada.

- Aqui em Londres vive um rapaz, da sua idade se não me engano, com um talento enorme. Provavelmente o melhor pintor que esta geração verá. Tenho a certeza que lhe conseguirei um estágio com ele, talvez algumas horas por semana. Como a História não a conseguiu cativar, talvez por experiência própria comece a entender. O que me diz?

Ela não tinha outra opção, não é mesmo? Podia recusar, já que daquela doida nunca saía nada de bom, mas talvez ela tivesse razão. E ela não se podia dar ao luxo de ficar com aquela disciplina em atraso.

- Aceito.

- Ainda bem, Miss Granger! Contactarei Narcissa Malfoy agora. Ainda tem aulas, suponho?

- Sim – respondeu Hermione – ainda tenho dois tempos.

Trelawney sorriu e começou a escrever num papel.

- Passe por cá nessa altura e lhe darei os pormenores.

.

- Gatinha! – Hermione ouviu gritar atrás de si. É claro que ela sabia quem era e que era para ela. Quem mais andaria a chamar gatinha pelo campus senão Cormac?

- Até que fim que te apanhei, Gatinha – disse ele a piscar o olho a Hermione.

Ela rolou os olhos.

- Olá, Cormac.

- Podes-me chamar Gatinho, eu não me oponho – respondeu ele a rir.

Hermione corou e continuou a andar.

- Não vais para casa? – Perguntou, confuso, ao vê-la ir na direcção de um dos sectores.

- Podes ir indo, preciso de ir buscar uma coisa à professora Trelawney.

Ele deu dois passos para a alcançar, pôs a mão nos ombros dela e disse:

- Nada disso, Gatinha.

Ela desenvencilhou-se com facilidade.

- Cormac! – Repreendeu ela.

- Sem tocar, okay – disse Cormac ao por as mãos nos bolsos mas continuando a sorrir de uma força trocista.

- Sabes uma coisa, Cormac? Acho mesmo que deverias ir indo para casa. Se estou aqui é porque te dei ouvidos... E não estou feliz por estar. Vai lá, até amanhã.

- Que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupado com o mau humor dela.

- História da Arte, foi isso que aconteceu – respondeu ligeiramente amuada. – Se tu não tivesses insistido tanto para eu escolher esta estúpida disciplina, não iria precisar de um estágio. Ai, é muita humilhação... É como aqueles centros de estudo que dão apoio. Eu nunca precisei disso, NUNCA.

Agora sim, Cormac estava pronto a ir para casa, quando Hermione começava assim nem valia a pena contrariar.

- Depois contas-me isso melhor, certo? Eu agora... ah... acho que vou indo. Adeus, Gatinha, até amanhã.

Hermione semicerrou os olhos, resmungou contra tudo o que fez com que o melhor amigo dela naquela coisa fosse _aquele ser_. Onde estavam Harry e Ron quando ela precisava deles? Porque é que eles foram para Manchester e ela teve aquela ideia estúpida de aceitar a bolsa de Oxford? Porque é que ela simplesmente não fez direito logo?

A professora estava sentada na sua sala e lia alguns papéis que estavam espalhados pela secretária. Hermione tossiu para ela perceber que já tinha chegado.

Ela olhou para cima muito alheada até se lembrar o que Hermione ali estava a fazer.

- Miss Granger! Tenho excelentes novidades. Apesar do seu fraco estatuto social, o Malfoy concordou em ser seu superior – a esta altura Hermione já tinha o nariz torcido com aquela escolha de palavras. – Três dias por semana, que vocês poderão combinar conforme ele puder. Não se esqueça que ele é um artista, não o incomode. Esta é a sua última oportunidade Granger, aproveite-a_ bem_.

Deu-lhe um papel para a mão e levantou-se.

- Vá, ele está à sua espera para acertarem alguns detalhes.

- Agora? – Perguntou Hermione incrédula. – Mas eu tenho coisas, disciplinas... –

- Alguma dessas coisas coisa é mais importante que levantar a suas notas aqui, Miss Granger?

- Não – admitiu contrariada.

- Então vá. Agora. Ah, sim! quero relatórios semanais para ver como vai o seu aproveitamento. Quero saber o que aprendeu com ele, o que viu, o que ele lhe mostrou... Tudo. Mas agora vá, vá, ele está à espera – concluiu praticamente a expulsá-la da sala.

.

_Draco Malfoy_

_Norris Street, número 56, terceiro andar_

Era tudo o que dizia no papel que a louca lhe tinha dado. Teria de apanhar o metro e sair em Piccadilly Circus, o que ainda demoraria. Era melhor se despachar.

.

Foi surpreendentemente fácil achar a casa. Tinha uma florista e um restaurante em baixo. Era um prédio antigo e Hermione nunca imaginaria que um artista lá vivia. Parecia... Simples demais. Apesar de alguma coisa _dentro dela_ lhe dizer para ir embora agora, Hermione subiu as escadas e esperou... Esperou por esse tal Draco Malfoy.

Ouviu passos e a porta começou a abrir.

- Sim? – Perguntou uma mulher de meia-idade.

- É o atelier do Mr. Malfoy? – Inquiriu Hermione, olhando para o papel que a professora Trelawney lhe tinha dado já achando que a louca se tinha enganado.

- Sim, sim – respondeu ela. – Será você a Miss... Gramper?

- Granger – corrigiu Hermione.

- Oh sim, isso mesmo. Entre. O menino Malfoy saiu.

Hermione já começava a resmungar pela falta de respeito que "_o menino_" estava a demonstrar por ela quando viu onde estava. Era tudo... Aberto. Todo o andar daquele prédio era uma sala gigante, com vários cavaletes e quadros tapados. Enormes estantes em quase todo o lado com tintas, ou livros, ou CD's. Uma aparelhagem em cima de uma mesa, uma cadeira caída e apenas uma porta para sair. Tudo aquilo parecia irreal.

- Não mexa nos quadros! – Avisou a mulher que lhe abriu a porta enquanto saía pela única porta que ela tinha visto dentro daquele lugar. Incrivelmente, aquele espaço tão aberto dava a Hermione uma sensação de mediocridade que ela não gostou. Era quase como se aquele sítio estivesse assim para intimidar as pessoas, por mais estúpido que esse pensamento fosse.

Ficou ali, parada e em pé, durante um quarto de hora. Farta disso, ela decidiu dar uma volta pela sala.

Na primeira estante um caderno grande com _sketches _escrito com uma letra inclinada e pequena chamou-lhe à atenção. Olhou à sua volta, como se a ver se alguém a observava naquele espaço deserto, e tirou cuidadosamente aquele livro da estante e pousou no chão. Sentou-se e abriu-o, estava para ver do que é que ele era capaz.

Alguns sketches deixaram-na francamente impressionada, mas ele também tinha algumas tentativas de abstraccionismo das quais ela queria rir, não por serem más, mas por serem tão estúpidas como as dos grandes pintores.

E então, ao virar mais uma página ela viu. Um desenho de uma caixa preta em forma de coração, com esse mesmo título escrevinhado no lado inferior direito. Por baixo, apenas dizia: "_I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_".

E nesse momento ela conteve a respiração ao ouvir alguém falar atrás de si.

- Quem te deu autorização para mexer nisso?

E a voz não estava feliz. Não estava, não.

* * *

**continua **

* * *

**N/A**: Franz Marc foi um pintor alemão (de Munique, claaaaaaaaro) [8 de Fevereiro, 1880 – 4 Março, 1916] e é um dos poucos pintores abstraccionistas que tem algum quadro pelo qual eu simpatizo. Vejam _Fighting Forms_ :D

Em Portugal nós não chamamos disciplinas ao que temos na universidade mais sim "cadeiras". Como eu não faço ideia se esse nome é utilizado no Brasil achei que o melhor seria continuar a chamar disciplinas xD

A Norris Street existe, mas o resto foi inventado. HAHAHAH

Obrigado a quem leu tenha comentado ou não (L)

Até ao próximo capítulo :'D


End file.
